


Stranger Danger/Stranger Seduction

by Daisy-Rey (Unicornshauna)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Rey, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dark Reylo, Dark Side Rey, Dominance, Dominant Kylo Ren, Dominant Rey (Star Wars), Dominatrix, F/M, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Non-Sexual Submission, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Kylo Ren, POV Ben Solo, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey, POV Rey (Star Wars), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Kylo Ren, Possibly Unrequited Love, Protective Kylo Ren, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey has issues, Stalker Kylo Ren, Stalking, Submission, Submissive Kylo Ren, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22976032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornshauna/pseuds/Daisy-Rey
Summary: Kylo Ren is not nice, he's a bad, bad man. He stalks, he hunts, he prowls and he takes sweet little things and turns them into something just as bad as him.All of that changes when he sees Her, when he sees Rey. Oh he hunts her... but she wants it, he can tell and he'd never snuff out her light... Dosen't think he could even if he wanted to try. Yes, this girls different but he's dosen't know how different until it's too late...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Stranger Danger/Stranger Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> A quick little ficlet, that I hope will turn into more one day. I'm new to writing fanfic... or really any recreational writing. So keep that in mind before and while reading this. Hope you enjoy, even though I'm a novice!

He grabbed her on the street and pulled her into a garden alley. He didn't tell her his name and she didn't tell him hers... but she'd find out soon enough that he had already know it.

He'd know it when he had hypnotised her with his deep soulful eyes and the growl of his voice. That hot beautiful voice she only heard in pants and groans, not in true words.

That for him it was the start of a full on seduction, even though to her it was a one time wild thing she'd done. A spur of the moment thing and that she felt what he was doing now was stalking her!

.........................................................................................

I'm not stalking you! I've stalked people before, I'm not stalking you! ...I'm pursuing you, seducing you.

Yeah, well you know what following someone around in unwanted courtship is? Its stalking!

It's only stalking if you don't want it, if the feel of my hot breath on the nape of your sexy neck doesn't get you hot. Doesn't make you drip down your leg and arch your back like the pussycat in heat that you are when I'm around.

Following you, protecting you, pursuing you. Until I've hunted you so good and hard you fall into my arms and don't come out until your completely mine!

Until I've claimed you so thoroughly that it makes you pant to think of claiming me back. Of leaving your mark's up and down my body, where they belong.   
Loudly proclaiming to the world that I'm yours and you want me... Almost as much as I want you!

Quite the fantasy you got there she chuckled, you must think very highly of yourself.

No I really don't! but you do he sneered, and that's all that matters to me. Because if you like me, the "monster" that I am, then it's all worth it.

What "all" ??

Life he breathed, bending down to press his forehead to hers so tenderly. With sweet strokes along her flanks, that she had no choice but to whimper and clutch him close.

Rubbing her face back and forth across his, breathing him in and panting her breath against his fluttering eyelashes.The sensitive curve of his ear and finally over his delicious plump mouth. Open and panting, filling his lungs with the scent of her so close ...sucking in her very breath. 

Taking it all in, this was the single most important moment of his life thus far and damn was he savoring it until she pulled back.The love of his life, his very world, pulled back from him and sent his dreams crashing back to earth. To shatter all over the ground in pieces, that she was sure to finish crunching under her heels... Where his heart lay now. 

She pulled back with a dark chuckle, not the hot breathy kind of before but the bitter, soul crushing kind. With a cruel patronizing smirk on her face, she tutted at him like a parent scolding a child that'd been grabbing for something in a store. But She was The candy store! And he just couldn't help himself! 

You'll have to try harder than that My Monster she leaned in to whisper. Giving his big ear a sharp nip after she'd uncovered it, gripping his hair in a tender clutch that had turned into a domineering tug. Jerking his head to the side, sucking on his throat until he was lost again. Completely swimming in her, his head a fog of lust, of possession and ...Love. 

Until she roughly tossed him away from her, his back hitting the ivy covered brick of "Their alley". When he gave her hurt puppy dog eyes and a confused tilt of his head, she offered him a dark chuckle, as she strolled back out to the street she briefly stopped and his heart stopped with her.

Hoping, praying, begging! That she'd changed her mind, that it'd been a joke, a result of what he knew of her dark humor. Though it wasn't meant to be, he should have know... things were never this easy for him.

Yes, you'll have to try much harder than that, My Monster. You have no idea who you "trapped" in this little alley graden weeks ago. Did you ever think about the fact that I was so easy to corral here ...that maybe you weren't herding me, but that I was leading you??

Yes, My Monster Your little princess is a Monster too! 

...And unlike you... I know exactly who and what I am dealing with!


End file.
